Red Balloons, 2DxNoodle
by RoseJosephine
Summary: 2D y Noodle se gustan. Tipico. No lo admiten porque 2D tiene novia, ademas luego llegara alguien mas, alguien del pasado, a arruinar sus oportunidades en especial las de Noodle.


Hola :) soy Rose este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, lo sub a otro sitio, pero como era principiante, estaba muy mal escrito, lo corregi y decidi subirlo aqui :)  
Ningun personaje es mio, salvo los que no conozcan, esos creditos van para Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett los genios detras de Gorillaz!  
Espero que les guste :)  
**********************************************

Una fr a madrugada, en Plastic Beach, todo estaba en silencio, solo el romper de las olas en la orilla, se escuchaba al parecer todos dormian, Russell, Murdoc, Cyborg... menos una nipona...y un peliazul.  
Noodle una japonesa de 21 a os, estaba sentada en la cama de su habitacion, en posicion fetal, mirando fijamente las paredes, algo deterioradas, parecia hipnotizada, eso de deb a a que solamente lograba pensar sobre su mejor amigo, 2D, de es eso se estaba tratando de convencer.  
Aunque no lo admitiera, desde hace tiempo 2D le gustaba pero todos esos pensamientos era interrumpidos por una frase: EL ES SOLO TU MEJOR AMIGO, ADEMAS TIENE NOVIA. Pensaba que todo eso era producto de una mala relaci n del pasado y queria llenar el vacio con 2D.

Tampoco quer a arruinar uan amistad tan bella, se contaban todo, el la animaba en sus malos momentos, eran como hermanos, se conocian desde que ella era solo una ni a. Ademas le temia al rechazo, y si el decia que no?  
Por un corto tiempo mir hacia su mesita de noche y vio su MP3 ahi, lo pens un momento y lo tomo en sus manos, no dudo en ponerse los auriculares y poner a todo el volumen su m sica. Quer a ahogar todos sus tontos pensamientos y concentrarse en la letra de las canciones otra cosa mejor en que concentrarse.

Se mantuvo sentada en su cama un momento, la ansiedad hizo que se levantara a dar vueltas por toda la habitaci n unos cuantos minutos,  
cancion tras cancion, en lo que menos se concentraba era en la musica, toda su mente hacia de todos sus pensamientos un nudo. Por inercia,  
caminaba seguidas veces a mirar por su ventana, como esperando a ver a alguien ah afuera en medio de la ''arena''.  
Una de esas veces miro fijamente al mar, viendo como la espuma chocaba contra ese monton de plastico, viendo como la luna iluminaba todo de manera tan bella. Cerro sus ojos un momento, respirando profundamente, giro ahora mirando hacia la puerta, camino hacia ella y a paso lento,  
salio de la habitaci n, y como un alma en pena, se encamino hacia la playa.

2D, un tonto de cabello azul, trataba de dormir en su oscura habitacion, pero la jaqueca no le dejaba dormir, se revolvia el cabello mientras miraba hacia al techo. Daba vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro esperando ansiosamente el momento en el que finalmente cerrara los ojos. Mir de nuevo al techo y vio detenidamente un poster de ellos mismos, una foto que se tomaron nada m s que para Demon Days, un poster que Noodle le habia regalado justo antes de desaparecer en ''El manana''; 2D habia decidido pegar el poster en el techo de su habitaci n para mirarlo siempre y recordar el antiguo Gorillaz, recordar sus pocas felices d nde la vida parec a facil y no se preocupaba por saber si... Oh-oh... Ese pensamiento extrano sobre Noodle habia aparecido de nuevo. Desde que ella volvi a la banda la ve a diferente, mas bonita que cuando se fue, hab an curvas d nde antes no, y su voz... Sonaba atractiva.  
2D en un intento desesperado por no pensar mas en eso, se sent de golpe en la cama meneando la cabeza al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que su jaqueca aumentara, miro su mesita de noche d nde reposaban sus medicinas para la jaqueca, las tom o en su mano, y se levanto de su cama tratando de no provocar mucho movimiento, ya que al otro lado de la cama estaba Paula, totalmente dormida, era la novia de 2D, ella lleg a su casa llorando y pidi ndole que volvieran desesperadamente, 2D no pudo negarse, sinti lastima por ella, creyendose sus falsas lagrimas.  
2D salio de su habitaci n caminado lentamente por el desolado pasillo, quer a olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pensando y como excusa sali para ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, para sus medicinas. Llego al descuidado ascensor que abri sus puertas. All adentro en el ascensor, estaba la japonesa de cabellos violetas con la mirada en el piso,  
que inmediatamente levant su sorprendida viendo al peliazul entrando al ascensor. Ambos estaban nerviosos, con sus mejillas ruborizandose

Noodle?-Dijo 2D

Ah?, disculpa...-Dijo Noodle quitandose los auriculares nerviosamente.

A donde vas tan tarde? Pens que estabas dormida...-Dijo 2D

Iba hacia la playa...Queria despejar mi mente un rato... Me acompanas?

No, no creo. Ya sabes lo celosa que es Paula.  
Ok...

El ascensor se detuvo en la cocina dejando a 2D. La mirada de Noodle acribillaba a 2D de manera brutal, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Era una mirada llorosa, llena de tristeza, de desilusion. 2D entr a la cocina, abriendo la repisa y tomando un vaso de mala gana, estaba furioso maldiciendose a si mismo por la respuesta que di , hablando entre dientes. En un momento repentino,  
Cyborg entr a la cocina, debido a los ruidos de voces y platos golpeandose entre si.

Como pude ser tan cobarde y no tener el valor de ir con ella a decirle que la amo?!-Dijo 2D, finalmente a gritos.

Que amas a quien? Que yo sepa tu tienes novia...-Dijo Cyborg con un gesto de confusion. 2D se volte hacia Cyborg, estaba sorprendido, se volvia aun mas palido.


End file.
